


Crème Fraîche

by elicitillicit



Series: Assorted Drabbles and Shorts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 10 points if you can spot the bring it on reference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elicitillicit/pseuds/elicitillicit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s Ginny-fucking-Weasley. She plays varsity touch rugby and she’s fabulous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crème Fraîche

**Author's Note:**

> Here, Pansy Parkinson is Pansy Park, because I saw a racebend on tumblr and I loved it.

When Ginny scheduled all her classes to be in the afternoons so that she could take on all the morning shifts at the campus café, she did not factor in having to deal with Daphne Greengrass.

Daphne waltzes in at eight-fucking-fifteen _on the dot_ every single weekday, blonde hair perfectly coiffed and lips perfectly glossed and skin perfectly unblemished. Ginny will, instinctively, huddle down a little in her oversized apron and fight the urge to rub at her freckles before promptly disintegrating into self-loathing for feeling that way. 

She’s Ginny-fucking-Weasley. She plays varsity touch rugby and she’s _fabulous_.

Daphne then proceeds to order the same drink, _every_ time: a skinny, soy caramel macchiato with a double shot of espresso and extra whip (then why the actual fuck does she want it skinny?), and cute latte art.

For real.

It’s going to be covered by whipped cream anyways and Daphne Greengrass wants _cute latte art_. At _eight-fucking-fifteen_ in the morning.

Ginny always smiles as brightly as she can without actually throwing up before proceeding to make a non-skinny soy caramel macchiato, _single shot_ , and with only a _burst_ more whip than usual. She leaves out the latte art.

And that’s how she earns $7.60 every morning, like clockwork.

At least, until Pansy Park starts coming in with Daphne. Then she earns $9.30 every morning, like clockwork, in addition to dealing with the cloud of resulting frustration that Pansy wafts in with her like a spritz of _Gucci Guilty_. 

Pansy is tall, has cheekbones that Ginny could dive off from, and is the cheerleading squad’s best hope for nationals. Ginny’s seen her in action, drunk off her ass at a frat party that she only got invited to because her ex and her brother are apparently _super popular_ or some shit. Pansy had taken a shot of tequila, kicked off her heels, and executed a perfect _front handspring step out, round off back handspring step out, round off back handspring, full twisting layout_ down the driveway of Gryffindor house.

So, yeah. Pansy the athlete is all kinds of fucking awesome. 

But she also accuses Ginny of over-roasting the coffee beans at least thrice a week, pays for her $1.70 drink with fifty-dollar notes, and consistently refers to her as _Jenny_ despite the name-tag that she’s got sewn on to her apron.

And Ginny _knows_ that Pansy fucking knows her _name_ , at least, because she’s caught her checking out her boobs.

Twice, in today’s transaction.

After making a snide comment about how the touch rugby pre-season games haven’t been going particularly well.

Ginny flushes red and her hand slips on the handle of the French press and she can see Pansy half-hidden behind Daphne’s gigantic Céline tote bag, tapping her perfectly manicured nails on her thigh whilst scrutinising the redness that creeps up Ginny’s neck.

“Maybe we’d do better if our cheerleaders _actually_ came to cheer for us,” she snipes, sloshing coffee over the rim of the takeaway cup and not bothering to wipe the drip away.

Daphne smiles beatifically. “Cheerleading at college cock-comparisons is not a priority for varsity cheerleaders,” she admonishes, as if quoting from a source. Ginny chokes on absolutely nothing, and Pansy winces minutely, but all Daphne does is beam at them both, collect her coffee, and swan out of the shop.

Ginny slides Pansy’s long black over the counter to her with more force than strictly necessary. Pansy catches it in a long-fingered hand before gently blotting at the smear of coffee on the side of the cup with a napkin.

It’s a Friday morning, and the coffee shop is distressingly empty. Ginny is suddenly gripped by the urge to turn off the disgustingly cheerful music that she’d put on in an effort to feel more awake – because she’s _definitely_ awake enough now, being close enough to reach out and touch the beauty mark hovering just above the curve of Pansy Park’s lip.  

“I saw you at Gryffindor,” she finally admits. “Gymnastics is definitely a priority.”

Pansy’s expression turns sly. “I knew you were watching.”

Ginny was pink before, but now she’s blushing so hard that she frantically wonders if she can get sunburn from the inside out. “Bring the cheerleaders for our home game next week,” she manages to say, “and I’ll make it worth your while.”

Pansy only smirks at her before strolling out. 

* * *

When Ginny discovered the entire cheerleading squad out on the stands for the pre-season game against last year’s state runner-ups, she did not factor in being nigh on _attacked_ by a back-flipping Pansy Park, who then proceeded to kiss her full on the mouth.

 _For luck_ , she whispers, but the game is the furthest thing from Ginny’s mind because Pansy is warm and solid and tastes like sweet coffee and cherries.

They win the game – _barely_ – but that’s not the triumph that Ginny brings home that day.

* * *

 

Pansy tags along to open the coffee shop with her the next morning, and informs her that Daphne would appreciate it if she’d start adding the extra shot to her macchiato, now.

Ginny adds more whipped cream as a bonus.


End file.
